


The Perfect Day

by theblinkytheory



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblinkytheory/pseuds/theblinkytheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for SkyeWard and FitzSimmons to start preparations for their wedding, everyone just Grant and Leo had made the big step think two separate marriages, but it was not like they think because the two couples chose to marry together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Choosing The Date

They were all in the mess hall of the base to breakfast, Skye and Jemma were flipping through yet another weddings magazine provided by Gennifer, Grant approached to Skye and gave to she a kiss and then say.

"Hey Love you do?" Said Grant

"I leaf through yet another magazine for weddings that provided me your sister." Said Skye

"You already think of some ideas for the dress?" Said Jemma

"I do not know and I do not want to talk about in front of my husband." Said Skye

"Me too, I'm not going to talk about it in front of my husband." Said Jemma

"Because we do not want to talk about?" Said Leo

"Because we want to be a surprise," chorused the two girls

"Right." Said Gennifer

"Ah, thanks for the advice Gennifer" said Skye

"You're welcome, apropos before thinking about clothes, flowers and other think before you find the church, location and date of the receipt then think about the rest."Said Gennifer

"Good advice Gennifer thanks a lot." Said Jemma

"Speaking of date, and I think we have a Leo." Said Grant

"On 22 June." Said Leo

"But between and exactly six months." Said Jemma

"Do not we'll never prepare everything in time for that date." Said Skye

"Don't worry everyone there and the will you prepare everything you do not care and then remember that I and we Lance remarried two hours after that Lance asked me to remarry." Bobbi said as she held in her arms her daughter Isabel

"True then go for 22 June." Said Skye and Jemma in chorus

"Ok, so the date was already confirmed." said Leo and Grant in chorus

"How come you have already chosen the date without our opinion?" Said Skye

"Because we knew you two would be fine." Said Grant

"And how did you know that we would have told you by then?" Said Jemma

"Because maybe you know too well?" Said Leo

"Probably." Said Skye and Jemma in chorus

"By the time you have chosen the date you agree to find the church and I also know how to help you." Said Gennifer

"How can you help us?" Said Skye

"With this." Said Gennifer pulling a book

"What is?" Said Jemma

"Guide to the churches suitable for weddings." Was the title he had read Skye

"It seems very useful." Said Jemma

"Thanks Gennifer." Said Skye and Jemma in chorus

Shortly before going into the meeting room to begin the daily briefing Phil step to the mess hall to take a cup of coffee, and saw the SkyeWard FitzSimmons and said

"The four of you, you have the day off tomorrow." Said Phil

"Why Daddy?" Said Skye

"Because I just read the title of the book there on that table and I think that tomorrow you four will have a lot to do in seeking the church." Said Phil

"Ok we understand," said Jemma

"Thanks Dad." Said Skye

 

AGENT BIANCA VARANNE CORNER

HEY GUYS I'M BACK WITH THIS STORY ABOUT THE SKYEWARD AND FITZSIMMONS WEDDING THE NEXT CHAPTER IS CALLED "CHOOSING THE CHURCH" I WISH TO EVERYONE AN HAPPY READING


	2. Choosing The Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for SkyeWard FitzSimmons and choose the church for their wedding and thanks to the book given by Gennifer the four boys chose together the perfect church for them.

They were all ready for the daily briefing and Mack realized that lacked SkyeWard and FitzSimmons and just start the briefing said. "Why SkyeWard and FitzSimmons are not here today?" Said Mack

The answer coming from Melinda who told him

"The director has decided to give a day off to all four, to give him the time to choose the church." said Melinda

"I understand." Said Mack

And then the briefing began. In both the SkyeWard and FitzSimmons were around churches and Gennifer decided to "disturb" his brother, Leo, Jemma and her future sister in law, making a phone call to find out how it was the search for the church. Then took his cell phone and call his brother.

"Hey brother how are you?" Said Gennifer

"Hey Gege so good, how are you behind?" Said Grant

"Well come on, how's the search of the church?" Said Gennifer

"We say that we are almost at the final stages we have found four that appeal to all four, we just have to decide which of these four and the right one." Said Grant

"Well, Mack asked why the four of you were not here at the base and May answered him why." Said Gennifer

From behind the phone Grant felt the voice of Skye that said

"Ask her to that church."

Then Grant told Gennifer

"Listen Gege can I ask you a question?" said Grant

"Sure Granty can ask me any questions you want." Said Gennifer

"The church (Santa Maria De Las Flores in Los Angeles) was not the church where you told me that you were married, you and Bryan?"

"Sure Granty and precisely that." Said Gennifer

Grant then you turn to Skye and FitzSimmons and said

"And that."

Gennifer then when you hear his brother say "And that," he said

"Granty why do you ask?" Said Gennifer

"Why and probably the winner of the four remained." Said Grant

"Wow I'm glad that maybe you will choose the church where we were married and I Bryan, but remember you do not have to choose any one thing, just because before and was chosen by people who have the choice before you." Said Gennifer

"Thanks for the advice Gege, but not choose if ever we were to choose for that, but because big and beautiful and everyone likes." said Grant

"Well I'll leave you to the preparations with the rest of the group, I'll get your grandchildren from kindergarten." Said Gennifer

"Ok greets my grandchildren on our part, Gege hello." Grant said closing so the phone call with her sister, just hung up with her sister, Grant will turn to the rest of the group and said,

"Boys and precisely to where he married my sister." Said Grant

"Wow, we have not heard that confirmed our doubts, and that is good for us." Said Jemma

"Love to you what do you think of Santa Maria De Las Flores in Los Angeles?" Said Grant turned to Skye

"I agree with you FitzSimmons and what do you think? Love?" Said Skye

"I say that and a great idea, then go to Santa Maria De Las Flores." Said Grant That day Gennifer had invited to dinner SkyeWard FitzSimmons and, as soon as they entered the house BadWard Gennifer saw them come in and said,

"You have chosen Santa Maria De Las Flores is not it?" Said Gennifer

And the four guys and answered all together

"You guessed it."

 

AGENT BIANCA VARANNE CORNER

THE NEXT CHAPTER IS CALLED "CHOOSING THE LOCATION" I WISH TO YOU AN HAPPY READING

 


	3. Choosing The Location

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SkyeWard and FitzSimmons are choosing with the help of family BadWard, the location for the reception of their marriage, at some point Grant appoint a location that will appeal to all four.

"Hello Uncle Grant, hello Aunt Skye, Jemma aunt hello, hello Uncle Leo."

Said the twins BadWard accompanied by their parents in the recreation room of the base

"Hello little"

chorused the SkyeWard and FitzSimmons

"What are you doing?" Said Gennifer

"We choose the location for the reception." Said Grant

"And with poor results." He added Skye

"How come?" Said Bryan

"Why even after 4 hours we can not find it." Said Jemma

"Guys what do you think of Christal Resort in Los Angeles?" Said Bryan

"Nah too glitzy, but thank you for your idea." Said Skye

"And at the Palace Hotel in Beverly Hills?" Said Gennifer

"Nah too big, but because of your idea." Said Jemma

"And the" Shake "restaurant?" Said Grant

"Nah too unrefined." Said Skye

"Well the Malibu Disco Beach, on the beach, the sea and beautiful and everyone likes." Said Leo

"It seems like a great idea, thanks Treasure" said Jemma

"uncles why do not you do it at DisneyLand receipt?" said the little Janet

"Nice idea Janet, the keep it in mind." Said Skye

"And why do not you do it to the park?" Said the little Michael

"With Michael, we will consider also your idea." Said Grant

"Genny, but where we had our reception was not that house that you and Grant have inherited from your grandfather, of which the two of you only know the existence of your family?" Said Bryan

"True and well in Los Angeles and, in addition, not far from the church." Said Gennifer

"You could do them the receipt." Said Gennifer

"Where Gege?" Said Grant

"Granty you remember the house that we have inherited on the death of his grandfather?" Said Gennifer

"Which one of which only the two of us know that there?" Said Grant

"Just that." Said Gennifer

"Well you're trying to make us understand?" Said Grant

"Well you could do them the receipt, it is beautiful, and there is great space to do whatever you want." Said Gennifer

"You're right, good idea, guys what do you think of you? My grandfather before he died he left us a villa in Los Angeles that my sister has used for its receipt, we will do our reception." Said Grant

"Which one house visible even from satellites?" said Jemma

"Just that." Chorused and brothers Bryan Ward

"Well okay for us."

Said the two couples in the choir And so it was that was found the location for the wedding reception of SkyeWard and FitzSimmons. 

 

AGENT BIANCA VARANNE CORNER 

AND THE NEXT CHAPTER IS CALLED "CHOOSING DECORATION AND RECIVING A GIFT PART 1" IT'S A CHAPTER SEPARATED IN 3 PART I HOPE YOU WILL LIKE IT AND HAPPY READING


	4. Choosing decoration and reciving a gift Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SkyeWard and FitzSimmons are choosing decorations for the church and the location of the party, when they are interrupted by Gennifer because she have a gift for them.

"Boys How about doing all pink and blue?" Said Grant

"Honey it's a wedding, not a baby shower." Said Skye

"You're right, but I hope one day I can organize a surprise baby shower to you." Said Grant giving a kiss to his girlfriend

"Maybe more in the ... ... ... maybe we can " said Skye that was interrupted by another kiss from Grant

"Don't worry know what you mean." Said Grant

"And how about instead of doing everything green, white and red." Said Leo

"Love, nice idea, but it's a wedding, not June 2 the feast of the Italian republic." Jemma said giving a kiss to her boyfriend

"And how about instead of doing all black?" Said Skye

"Treasure is not a funeral." Said Grant giving another kiss to Skye

"So why do not all red and blue." Said Jemma

"But love, there is no worse combination of colors that red and blue." Leo said giving a kiss to his girlfriend

"Excuse me a moment, we all have one thing in common it?" Said Grant

"That we all have the same favorite color." Said Skye

"Exactly." Said Leo

"That is the red." Said Jemma

"So, why not do it all in red and white?" Said Grant

"Wow great idea Treasure, for me it's more than good." Skye said kissing her boyfriend.

"For us it's okay." Said FitzSimmons

"So go for white and red." They said in chorus

SkyeWard and FitzSimmons Gennifer within inside the recreation room, where SkyeWard and FitzSimmons had just chosen to decorate the church and the loction of the party and said.

"Hello guys I'm interrupting something?" Said Gennifer

"Hello Gennifer." They said in chorus SkyeWard and FitzSimmons

"And you're not interrupting anything Gege." Said Grant

"What are you doing?" Said Gennifer

"We just decided how to decorate the church and the location of the party." Said Skye

"To you, as well, and the decorated?" Said Gennifer

"In white." Said Jemma

"And in the red." Said Leo

"Wow excellent choice guys, can I ask you something?" Said Gennifer

"All you what you want Gege." Said Grant

"Well, SkyeWard go in the Granty's room I have a surprise for you, FitzSimmons' go in the Jemma's room I have a surprise for you.

 

AGENT BIANCA VARANNE CORNER

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THE FITZSIMMONS WILL FIND A SURPRISE IN THEIR ROOM


	5. Choosing decoration and reciving a gift Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter the FitzSimmons will find a very special surprise in the Jemma's room

"Ok let's see what surprise you have prepared for us." Said SkyeWard and FitzSimmons in chorus

FitzSimmons entered in house of Jemma saw on the bed of Jemma two mini gift packages and a letter, on the envelope the letter read, "FitzSimmons" Jemma open it and start reading it.

"Dear Leo and Jemma,

It seems like yesterday when I met you. Jemma and I were together in the academy I enter special division and you scientific division. The first day we went to that bar "hidden" next to the boiler room of the scientific division, I have presented them, and I knew immediately that there would be between the two of you love, now I can not believe that you are getting married, I'm happy that after all that you have passed now things are going well,

Bryan, Janet, Thomas and I wish you a happy and peaceful life always.

With Lots Affection Family BadWard "

This was the letter that Gennifer had left the room to Jemma. Leo Jemma just finished reading the letter, she saw a white gift box with a red bow, Leo took the red box and said,

"Jemma that there will ever be here?" Leo said

"I do not know what we see Leo open it there." Leo opened the box and found a note and starts to read it

"Here's the wedding gift from your whole family, both here at SHIELD that in England."

Leo move the ticket and saw two pairs of keys near the first pair of keys was written

"Go hangar there is a surprise for you."

FitzSimmons go hangar and saw a black SUV on the glass was a note that says.

"That's the first part of the gift."

Leo opened the car and brought up Jemma then get in the car and on the steering wheel saw another ticket which read .

"as soon as you turn on the machine, follow the instructions that will be the integrated navigation system."

Leo started the car and follow the address, was near the family home BadWard, Leo Jemma sent down from the car and then took the gift Gennifer who had left inserted the second pair of keys in the lock and picked Jemma came together in the house turned to both well together hand in handand then noticed that there was a room that had not yet seen, on the door but he had a letter, Jemma the detachment, the open and start to read it.

"Dear FitzSimmons,

hope that the gifts that you have received today I liked them, we left you this letter on the door of what may one day become a special room, we hope that the designs of Janet and Michael will be of help to find out what could become that room. " Under the letter were two drawings of Janet and Thomas depicting a double baby. The letter then went on and it was written. "We hope you understand what could serve that room and and so we left everything in black so that you are you to choose how to furnish it, and how to paint the walls and everything else, we continue to wish you a happy and peaceful life always together .                                                                                                                                                  

                                                                                                                                                                                   Our Best Wishes "

The letter ended well and we were all under the signatures of their family.

"Phil Coulson, Melinda May, Grant Ward, Skye Coulson, Alphonso Mackenzie, Antoine Tripplett, Bryan Baddock, Lance Hunter, Barbara Morse, Gennifer Ward, Isabelle Hunter, Alexander Hunter, Janet Ward-Baddock, Michael Ward-Baddock, Billy Koenig, Sam Koenig. "

Leo and Jemma excited about the gifts received back to the base and did not stop more than thank everybody.

 

AGENT BIANCA VARANNE CORNER

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THERE IS THE SKYEWARD SURPRISE

 

 


	6. Choosing decoration and reciving a gift part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While FitzSimmons had seen the surprise they had received from their entire family also SkyeWard were doing the same.

They entered in house of Grant and also saw them a white box with a red bow, and Skye Grant sat on the bed of Grant, Skye took the box and open it, inside was an envelope that says the name of Grant, Skye took it and gave it to Grant.

"Will not you read it?" Said Skye

"No Rookie prefer to read alone with more calm." Said Grant

"You want me to leave you alone and the laws?" Said Skye

"No Rookie, quiet with more calm me the light." Said Grant

Skye then, I notice that there was another envelope with their names and Skye said.

"This SO but we read it." Said Skye

"Ok Rookie this we read it." Said Grant

Skye then open the envelope and read the letter

"Dear SkyeWard,

We are very happy for you, we still can not believe that you two had love, that under that robot there was the best guy in the world, that under that hackers there was the "daughter" of the cavalry. You have been through a lot together, both of which beautiful dunes, we hope that from now on there are only good things for you, we wish you a happy and peaceful life always.

With Affection Your Team

Phil Coulson, Melinda May, Gennifer Ward, Bryan Baddock, Jemma, Simmons, Leo Fitz, Antoine Tripplett, Alphonso Mackenzie, Lance Hunter, Barbara Morse, Alexander Hunter, Isabelle Hunter, Janet Ward-Baddock, Michael Ward-Baddock, Billy Koenig. "

This was the letter that SkyeWard light after reading the letter, found in the box two pairs of keys near the first couple of keys there was a note that read.

"Go down the hangar there is a surprise."

They read the ticket and went to the hangar and found a black SUV and on the glass, there was another note saying.

"A present for you from all of us, at power follow the directions of the GPS."

they read the note got into the car and followed the instructions of the GPS. Upon arrival they found the house of Gennifer and Grant said

"But we are close to my sister's house." Said Grant

"It's true, but it says here that the address and right then I propose to enter." Said Skye

"Ok we enter."Said Grant

They came together in their new home, at the end of visit saw a note on the door of the only room that had not yet seen, Skye saw the note and read it with Grant

"We hope our gifts will be liked, we have left this letter on the door of the only room that still have not seen and therefore we have not furnished or the less we have painted the walls, so that you're well on your pick what to do with this room, we give you only two small ideas designed by Janet and Michael. "

{And below there were two drawings of two children's rooms designed by Janet and Michael}  and then the letter continued reciting

"We hope that the drawings made by Janet and Michael have given you an idea of how you could use this room, we continue to wish you a happy and peaceful life always. Best wishes from Your "Family"

Phil Coulson, Melinda May, Gennifer Ward, Bryan Baddock, Jemma, Simmons, Leo Fitz, Antoine Tripplett, Alphonso Mackenzie, Lance Hunter, Barbara Morse, Alexander Hunter, Isabelle Hunter, Janet Ward-Baddock, Michael Ward-Baddock, Billy Koenig. "

Skye and Grant read the letter that they found on the door of that room and Grant, before Skye beginning to talk said.

"I think we both understand how it can be used in this room." Said Grant

"My True Love." Said Skye

And then he gave a long kiss, after they returned to the base and did not stop to thank all those who made those two wonderful surprises.

 

AGENT BIANCA VARANNE CORNER

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I WILL TALK ABOUT THE WEDDING OF SKYEWARD AND FIZSIMMONS

 

 

 


	7. Happy Bachelor And Bachelorette Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION THIS CHAPTER IS INSPIRED BY THE FAN FICTION "THE BACHELOR AND THE BACHELORETTE PARTY" CREATED BY JESSTHESOHODOLL

Missed only one day at the wedding and everything was ready for the wedding of SkyeWard and FitzSimmons. Everything was ready, but lacked for all four boys party bachelor party, but surprisingly we had thought the rest of the team to arrange the party.

"Ok we understood at 16:00 start the party." Bryan said to all the guys not heard from Leo and Grant

"Ok we understood at 16:00 start the party." Said Gennifer all girls team without being heard by Jemma and Skye

And at 16:00 the boys "kidnapped" Leo and Grant, to put them in a suv SHIELD and the billionth "where are you taking us?" of the two boys, the SUV will stop the boys brought him down Leo and Grant, they removed the bandages that had in the eyes and the guys saw an abandoned warehouse and Grant said.

"But where are we?" Said Grant

"Really not you got there?" Said Bryan

"No do not we get there." Said Leo

"Field of the laser-tag S.H.I.E.L.D." said Antoine

"Wow I was there with my sister in the academy." Said Grant

The boys will divide into two teams. The first team consisted of: [Grant, Leo, Bryan, Michael (son of Bryan) and Phil.] Against The second team consisted of: [Lance, Alexander (son of Lance) Tripp, Mack and Koenig] After making the teams and chose the weapons boys start to playing. Meanwhile, Skye and Jemma had been "kidnapped" and without getting on an anonymous suv SHIELD and also their billionth "where are you taking us" were made off. Gennifer took off the bandage that covered the eyes of Skye and Bobbi take care to remove the bandage that covered the eyes of Jemma. The girls saw a huge building in front of them and Skye said.

"But where have you brought?" Said Skye

"At the SPA?" Said Jemma

And all the girls said in unison. "You guessed it."

The girls came in and allowed themselves to be "pampered" by the massage and the 'whirlpool of SPA. But the surprises for SkyeWard FitzSimmons and were not finished yet, after two hours passed between laser tag and SPA, the teams gathered for a dinner in the restaurant the most exclusive of Los Angeles. Shortly before dessert HuntingBird, BadWard Philinda and read a letter to SkyeWard and FitzSimmons, the first to start reading the letter were HuntingBird.

"Dear guys, Marriage and a serious commitment and concrete, which should never be taken lightly, a bit 'like me and Bobbi that the first time we took it very lightly, we had just met when Lance asked me to marry him without thinking that I told you, and after only two months we had already divorced and the second time we have been thinking a lot then I asked her to marry me Bobbi and now we can not be more happy than this, thankfully you will not do our own error, we are sure since been together for 3 years, so all we can do is to wish you a marriage always happy and peaceful. "

These were the words of HuntingBird soon after you get up to read BadWard.

"Dear guys, Marriage and a wonderful thing and nothing more beautiful to see two people who both love to see who will spend the rest of their lives together side by side and together face anything happens to them, good or bad that it is and therefore we are happy for you and we want to wish ourselves a wedding always happy and peaceful. "

These were the words of BadWard finally stood up to read Philinda.

"Dear guys for a perfect wedding are important so many things that you both love each other, that you like them to each other and many others, but one is more important than all that is that both are made for one for the other, and that things between the two works, this is a wedding, a perfect wedding we hope that things between the two of you work and wish you a wedding we always happy and peaceful. "

These were the words of Philinda and then there was the cake on which was written with icing "Happy bachelor and bachelorette party." SkyeWard FitzSimmons

and cut the cake and cut the cake while Lance said in a joking way. "Training for tomorrow." Said Lance

As if to tease SkyeWard and FitzSimmons and therefore received an elbow in the stomach by his wife. After the cake and SkyeWard FitzSimmons gave an hugs, SkyeWard and FitzSimmons and then returned to the base separated by Melinda that deal with escorting Jemma and Skye in their own apartments and Phil that you take care to escort Leo and Grant in their own apartments.

 

AGENT BIANCA VARANNE CORNER

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I WILL TALK ABOUT  THE WHOLE WEDDING

 

 


	8. Before The Weddind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And finally arrived the day of the wedding, Skye and Jemma are euphoric, while Grant and Leo are nervous.

"Mom you went to check that everything was okay?" They chorused Skye and Jemma

"You girls are gone and I checked and all right to the last detail," said May

"Perfect" they chorused Skye and Jemma And while Melinda helped brides prepare in the next room there were Leo and Grant who was listening through the wall dialogues brides and bridesmaids, and at some point Bryan, Tripp, Mack, Koenig, Lance and Phil say in chorus to the two spouses .

"Guys but want to continue to prepare? Yes or no?" The boys recovered and they chorused.

"Okay we continue to prepare ourselves."

It continued to prepare. On the other side of the wall there were girls who were almost all ready, and he felt that Janet and Isabelle said in chorus to Skye and Jemma.

"You are beautiful." and Skye and Jemma chorused.

"thank small." The witnesses were ready and came down to wait for the bride and groom, Leo went out almost immediately after the witnesses leaving Grant alone you towards a shot of whiskey. (did not know why, but the whiskey could always calm even in the most difficult.) As he drank the whiskey by his sister to him and tell the story in which they grew up as children.

"There once was a master, that with a log of wood built a puppet, the puppet one day became a real boy, but then he told a lie grew the nose and back a puppet, the puppet meets a fairy, the fairy explains why and returned puppet and then decide to do right and with the help of the Blue Fairy become a real boy. "

Grant finished the story turns to her sister and tells him.

"It had been years since I've heard this story, I have always remembered our family." Said Grant

"Me too, heck I can not believe that since you met Skye you become a good boy, and now you're getting married, I will miss a bit 'that puppet, but I prefer to see it as well along with the one who turned him into a child true, that his Blue Fairy. "said Gennifer

embracing her brother then told him.

"I'll walk to the altar?" said Gennifer

"It was what I wanted to ask you." Said Grant

And after a long embrace brothers Ward went to church together. After 10 minutes, even Skye and Jemma altar accompanied by Phil went to church.

 

AGENT BIANCA VARANNE CORNER

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I WILL TALK ABOUT THE WEDDING OF SKYEWARD AND FITZSIMMONS


	9. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the wedding there were more than 100 guests including Mary Hill, The Avengers in full force, Pepper Pots, Jane Foster, Erick Selvig, the intern Darcy Jane Foster, The intern Darcy, Lady Siff, Nick Fury, Falcon and Sharon Carter.

With only 10 minutes late starting to get the witnesses of the spouses Tripp, Hunter, Mack, and Baddock Koenig who wore both the beautiful smocking blacks with a white handkerchief in the breast pocket and a black neck bow and shiny black shoes. After 5 minutes they entered the newlyweds Grant and Leo accompanied by Gennifer, that his hands had the bouquet with which their wives would have to make the exchange of the bouquet, were dressed alike so that they too seemed twins were dressed in smocking with a rose white instead of tashino jacket, black neck bow and polished shoes. The bouquet that had his hands were made of red and white roses held together by ribbons of red and white. After another 5 minutes come the bridesmaids brides Charlotte, Bobbi and Caroline (girl Mack) dressed with a bit of red dresses in 50's style 'with a white band just below the bust had combed all the same way with a scignon and around 10 roses alternating sequence to form a red / white / red / white shoes with red heels and shiny in his hands had bouquets equal to those who had in his hands and Leo Grant. Soon after they entered the pageboy, the little Alexander and Thomas who were also dressed them as witnesses, but reversing child and his hands had the pillow with the faiths. Followed by the pageboy went bridesmaids Isabelle and Janet who were dressed and combed as bridesmaids, but without heels, instead of heels girls had the dancers as they walked down the aisle and red girls scattered rose petals white and red. With the arrival of the bridesmaids Gennifer told Grant and Leo.

"The days of bachelors are officially terminated" said Gennifer

And both spouses laughed willingly to the beat of Gennifer. Shortly before that brides accompanied by Phil entered the church, the embrace both Phil and told him.

"Remember girls that whatever happens I'll be there forever." Said Phil

The girls hugged Phil, but did not answer, but Phil already knew the answer. As soon as everyone stood up, driving massive wedding parties, brides entered were dressed in white clothes of the same, very classic, but full of rhinestones, with red trim, had the foot of white heeled shoes, white gloves with red trim , white veil and long at the back combed them too with an equal scignon bridesmaids and his hands had the bouquet the same as those with which they made the exchange with their spouses. Just made the exchange of bouquets with their spouses, Grant and Leo lifted the veil on Skye and Jemma and Grant said to Skye.

"You're beautiful." Said Grant Skye said with a beaming smile and the same thing happened with the FitzSimmons.

And finally start the ceremony

"MMM" So the priest cleared his throat and said."Today we are all gathered here to unite in holy matrimony pair Skye Coulson and Grant Ward and the couple Leopold Fitz and Jemma Simmons." said the priest.

"Well Leopold Fitz wants to pronounce his vows?" Said the priest. Leo said.

"Sure." Said Leo Leo after saying that word, cleared his throat, took his hands in hers and Jemma said.

"Jemma, I promise you that I will be faithful forever, I promise I'll always stay close to you, and I promise that whatever happens, I'll be there forever." Leo said A Jemma hear the vows of Leo I run a small tear, Leo wipe the tear that I run to Jemma and everyone smiled. The priest then said.

"Jemma Simmons wants to pronounce his vows?" Said the priest.

Jemma said "Sure." And Jemma after saying those words, shooting a breath, took his hands in hers and Leo said.

"Leo, I promise you that I will be faithful forever, I promise you that even in the most ugly i stay near you, and I promise that whatever happens I'll be there forever." said Jemma and Leo smiled as Jemma pronounced his vows. After FitzSimmons had pronounced his vows, Great leaders that it was time to pronounce his vows, he said to the priest.

"Father, it's up to me right?" Grant said.

"Exactly Grant Ward, wants to pronounce his vows?" Said the priest.

"Sure." Said Grant Grant after saying those words, cleared his throat, took his hands in hers and Skye said.

"Skye, I promise you that I will always be faithful, I promise you that even in the most sad I will stay next to you, and I promise that whatever happens, I'll be there forever." Grant said.

Skye smiled to hear the vows of Grant. The priest after hearing the vows of Grant said to Skye.

"Well Skye Coulson, wants to pronounce his vows?" Said the priest

"Sure." Skye said. Skye then took her hands in his Grant, took a deep breath and said.

"Grant, I promise you that I will be faithful forever, I promise that you'd be right beside always and I promise that whatever happens I'll be there forever." Said Skye

"Okay." The priest said, "Now I want to call here pageboy for the exchange of wedding rings." And promptly Alexander and Thomas got up and took the pillow near the altar with the faiths. The priest said.

"Well Leopold wants to take the faith?" Said the priest As soon as Leo took his faith, the priest said.

"Leopold repeat after me." Leo and repeats the exact words that the priest said.

"And with this ring I take you Leo Jemma, as my lawful wedded wife, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, in joy and in sorrow, until death do us part." Said Leo putting the finger of faith and Jemma Jemma responded,

"I want." Jemma did likewise and said.

"And with this ring I Jemma take you Leo, as my lawful wedded husband, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, in joy and in sorrow, until death do us part." Said Jemma putting the finger of faith and Leo Leo responded,

"I want." Then came the turn of Skye.

"And with this ring me Skye I take you Grant, as my lawful wedded husband, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in malady, in good times and bad, in joy and in sorrow, until death do us part." Said Skye putting the finger of faith Grant and Grant responded,

"I want." Finally came the turn of Grant.

"And with this ring me Grant I take you Skye, as my lawful wedded wife, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, in joy and in sorrow, until death do us part." Said Grant putting the finger of faith and Skye Skye responded,

"I want."

Then the priest said, 

"Well you want Leopold Fitz, here take this Jemma Simmons, to love and honor her, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, in joy and in sorrow, until death do you part?"

Leo said, "It is I want."

Jemma the question she replied. "It is I want."

Then came the turn of Grant and Grant said,"I want You."

Finally Skye also said "I want You."

To conclude the ceremony, the priest said,

"Well with the powers vested in me by the state of California, in the name of God, I pronounce you man and wife, Leopold and Grant can kiss your wives." said the priest. And Leo and Grant kissed their wives.

AGENT BIANCA VARANNE CORNER 

IN THE LAST CHAPTER I WILL TALK ABOUT THE RECEIVEMENT OF THAT WEDDING


	10. The Receivement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the ceremony there was the wedding reception, held at the villa of the Ward family room was full of white tables, decorated with red roses, each chair had on the back, a red rose tied with a red bow and table centerpieces, were like bouquet red with a white rose in the center from which protruded out two roses, one red and one white, respectively, which together held the note with the name of the table and those who had to sit. on each location there were flat white porcelain with red trim and silver flatware finish on the handles red and white, the glasses were very simpli and transparent, the plates were two cloth napkins one white and one red, tied together as if they were a staple and close to the silverware there was a chocolate white with red trim that served as placeholders.

The reception proceeded smoothly until the speech of the witnesses, the speech was made by all the witnesses together and the first to speak was Bryan

"When Gennifer, told me about Leo did not believe that Jemma was the right girl for him, but instead I was wrong and now I'm sure, that Jemma and the right girl for him." said Bryan

"I'm tremendously happy for you two, I think that after a bad period you also deserve a bit of happiness and nice to see you together." said Tripp

"Turbo, you finally found the right one, wow I'm happy for you." said Mack

"Hey finally the little guy is married and, wow I did not think you'd be able to get to marry you." Said Lance very amused that you took an elbow in the stomach by his wife.

"I can only say one thing for the two of you, or that I'm very happy for you two." Said Koenig After Koenig, Bryan got up again to make the speech of witnesses on Skye and Grant.

"Grant, against Gennifer, I seriously think you're the best brother I have, as Uncle against Janet Michael and I think the same as brother I think you're the best brothers in law that I have and I know that you will be a good husband to Skye. "said Bryan

"You are a good specialist, a good brother, a talented uncle, a great friend and also I think as Baddock, that I already know that you will be a good husband to Skye." said Tripp

"As a mechanic I must admit, but you're just a duffer, as hackers are not the least, but I hope that he married a hacker to help you." said Mack "

Mack is right, but I would disagree on one thing, that you are the best sharpshooter that you've ever seen, after your sister's obvious, and I agree that you will be a good husband to Skye."

Hunter said that once is not beak nothing to Bobbi. "

I agree with everything you have told the guys before me and say that I'll be a good husband to Skye." said Koenig

After Koenig were all ready to make a toast to the newlyweds, but got up and said in unison Philinda Grant and Leo.

"Try not to comply with even one of the votes that you have spoken to church and you know what we are capable."

Chorused Philinda And after Philinda said that phrase witnesses stood up and said all together.

"A Skye and Grant and Leo and Jemma, with the hope of a life always happy."

When Jemma throwing her bouquet was taken by Jane Foster, and immediately ran to kiss Jane Thor (who was her boyfriend.) Instead of the bouquet of Skye was taken from the intern Darcy Jane Foster and she ran to kiss her intern (as well as her boyfriend.) the giarettiera Jemma was taken by Thor, while that of Skye was taken by intern Darcy. Cutting the cake came out, in the gardens of the villa gardens were beautiful illuminated by the ample of tulle decorated with white and red roses and red lanterns with white candles inside, there were so many tables decorated like those of the room where you was done receipt, just as a table centerpiece there were white lanterns with red scented candles. The cake was beautiful, it was covered with white vanilla frosting, topped with chocolate and it was full of red roses all sugar on the top floor and there were two sugar figurines depicting the two married couples to Skye and Grant was made by two a groom and a bride the back to back, holding a gun in the first James Bond style and the bride was holding a computer instead to FitzSimmons was like that of SkyeWard only that the two held together between hands the briefcase with DWARF The whole day was wonderful and everyone had fun. A party over the team back to the base after two hours there was a car waiting for them to go to the airport harbor for their honeymoon. Gennifer before his brother get in the car hug him try to hide the tears of emotion, but we managed, Grant stopped to hug and wipe the tears and then continuing to embrace it. Between the two there were no words, but only looks, and all had understood the why of that embrace between the two brothers. At one point they were all in the car needed was Grant, and before you get in the car Grant told his sister.

"Gege, promise me that from now on you do not cry more?" Said Grant,

continuing to wipe the tears to her sister. Gennifer took a deep breath and said.

"Okay Grant, I promise." Said Gennifer

Gennifer then let his brother and when he saw the car with the four spouses get away, you wipe the tears for the last time. In the car the four spouses were commenting the event Skye said.

"For me it was absolutely the best day of my life." Skye said, kissing his neo-husband for the umpteenth time. The rest of those present said the same and then they knew that they arrived at the airport in Los Angeles and from that airport on a special plane to take off their to-hawaii where they stayed there for three weeks for a fantastic honeymoon offered by Stark Industries.


	11. The Receivement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the ceremony there was the wedding reception, held at the villa of the Ward family room was full of white tables, decorated with red roses, each chair had on the back, a red rose tied with a red bow and table centerpieces, were like bouquet red with a white rose in the center from which protruded out two roses, one red and one white, respectively, which together held the note with the name of the table and those who had to sit. on each location there were flat white porcelain with red trim and silver flatware finish on the handles red and white, the glasses were very simpli and transparent, the plates were two cloth napkins one white and one red, tied together as if they were a staple and close to the silverware there was a chocolate white with red trim that served as placeholders.

The reception proceeded smoothly until the speech of the witnesses, the speech was made by all the witnesses together and the first to speak was Bryan

"When Gennifer, told me about Leo did not believe that Jemma was the right girl for him, but instead I was wrong and now I'm sure, that Jemma and the right girl for him." said Bryan

"I'm tremendously happy for you two, I think that after a bad period you also deserve a bit of happiness and nice to see you together." said Tripp

"Turbo, you finally found the right one, wow I'm happy for you." said Mack

"Hey finally the little guy is married and, wow I did not think you'd be able to get to marry you." Said Lance very amused that you took an elbow in the stomach by his wife.

"I can only say one thing for the two of you, or that I'm very happy for you two." Said Koenig After Koenig, Bryan got up again to make the speech of witnesses on Skye and Grant.

"Grant, against Gennifer, I seriously think you're the best brother I have, as Uncle against Janet Michael and I think the same as brother I think you're the best brother in law that I have and I know that you will be a good husband to Skye. "said Bryan

"You are a good specialist, a good brother, a talented uncle, a great friend and also I think as Baddock, that I already know that you will be a good husband to Skye." said Tripp

"As a mechanic I must admit, but you're just a duffer, as hackers are not the least, but I hope that he married a hacker to help you." said Mack

"Mack is right, but I would disagree on one thing, that you are the best sharpshooter that you've ever seen, after your sister's obvious, and I agree that you will be a good husband to Skye." Hunter said that once is not beak nothing to Bobbi.

"I agree with everything you have told the guys before me and say that I'll be a good husband to Skye." said Koenig After Koenig

were all ready to make a toast to the newlyweds, but got up and said in unison Philinda Grant and Leo.

"Try not to comply with even one of the votes that you have spoken to church and you know what we are capable." Chorused Philinda

And after Philinda said that phrase witnesses stood up and said all together.

"To Skye and Grant and Leo and Jemma, with the hope of a life always happy."

When Jemma throwing her bouquet was taken by Jane Foster, and immediately ran to kiss Jane Thor (who was her boyfriend.) Instead of the bouquet of Skye was taken from the intern Darcy Jane Foster and she ran to kiss her intern (as well as her boyfriend.) the giarettiera Jemma was taken by Thor, while that of Skye was taken by intern Darcy. Cutting the cake came out, in the gardens of the villa gardens were beautiful illuminated by the ample of tulle decorated with white and red roses and red lanterns with white candles inside, there were so many tables decorated like those of the room where you was done receipt, just as a table centerpiece there were white lanterns with red scented candles. The cake was beautiful, it was covered with white vanilla frosting, topped with chocolate and it was full of red roses all sugar on the top floor and there were two sugar figurines depicting the two married couples to Skye and Grant was made by two a groom and a bride the back to back, holding a gun in the first James Bond style and the bride was holding a computer instead to FitzSimmons was like that of SkyeWard only that the two held together between hands the briefcase with DWARF The whole day was wonderful and everyone had fun. A party over the team back to the base after two hours there was a car waiting for them to go to the airport harbor for their honeymoon. Gennifer before his brother get in the car hug him try to hide the tears of emotion, but we managed, Grant stopped to hug and wipe the tears and then continuing to embrace it. Between the two there were no words, but only looks, and all had understood the why of that embrace between the two brothers. At one point they were all in the car needed was Grant, and before you get in the car Grant told his sister.

"Gege, promise me that from now on you do not cry more?" Said Grant, continuing to wipe the tears to her sister. Gennifer took a deep breath and said.

"Okay Grant, I promise." Said Gennifer

Gennifer then let his brother and when he saw the car with the four spouses get away, you wipe the tears for the last time. In the car the four spouses were commenting the event Skye said.

"For me it was absolutely the best day of my life." Skye said, kissing her neo-husband for the umpteenth time. The rest of those present said the same and then they knew that they arrived at the airport in Los Angeles and from that airport on a special plane to take off their to-hawaii where they stayed there for three weeks for a fantastic honeymoon offered by Stark Industries.

 

AGENT BIANCA VARANNE CORNER 

I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS STORY, MY NEXT STORY WILL BE A SKIMMON IN VERSION FUTURE MOM INSPIRED BY THE FAN FICTION AFTER ALL THIS TIME I'M STILL INTO YOU BY JESSTHESOHODOLL AND I REMIND YOU THAT YOU CAN FIND ALL MY FANFICTION WRITE IN ITALIAN IN THE WEBSITE [EFP FAN FIC](http://www.efpfanfic.net/user.php?sid=) AND YOU CAN [FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER](https://twitter.com/) 


End file.
